1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a proposal for improving a left-right wheel drive force distribution control apparatus that is useful for a vehicle, particularly a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 09-328021 presents an example of a conventional left-right wheel drive force distribution control apparatus for a vehicle. The proposed technology relates to a four-wheel drive vehicle that can execute a distributed output of power from a prime mover to left and right front wheels acting as main drive wheels and left and right rear wheels acting as subordinate drive wheels, the technology serving to execute a distributed output of the drive force going to the rear wheel such that the drive force is distributed to the left and right rear wheels in accordance with a control.